User blog:QuantumFeint/Treya, the Enlightened mage
= Treya, the Enlightened mage = Word on concept After riot has thrown so many overloaded kits, I decided that I shall show, that when I am speaking against such concepts, its not because I can't create something similar. Treya should be my proof. Lets talk about her identity first, shall we? Treya is somewhere on boundary between mage and support. Her kit offers harass, sustain, burst and heaps of utility and crowd control. To be honest, I would claim her kit is overloaded with bull****, same as Gnar, Yasuo(before removal of flow % gain per dash), Braum, or our new champ, Azir. Don't get me wrong, overloaded kit does not mean it is op, because low numbers can make up for kit synergising too well with itself. However, usually, that means champion does not scale lineary, when getting ahead, but rather geometricaly(for those who do not understand, if he gets ahead = he carries 1v5). Treyas kit however has different kind of compensation. She lacks real ultimate. She, similarily to udyr, does have four 5-levelable spells, but unlike him, they are not stance abilities, and 4th spell has double cooldown of others. Her passive makes her spell empower next spell to be stronger. But now, to actual kit. Champion Info |date = N/A |health = 30 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 375 (+75) |resource = mana |damage = 48 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.2%) |range = 575 |armor = 15 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |mana = 240 (+60) |manaregen = 8 (+0.8) |healthregen = 7 (+0.7) |speed = 350 }} |description = After casting spell, you will gain bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. Also, you will gain buff that makes your next spell enhanced to have bonus effect - this buff will last until next spell is cast. Effect differs depending on spell used. }} Treya does not have 3 abilities and ultimate, but does rather have 4 non-ultimate abilities. Fourth ability however has twice as long cooldown as other 3 abilities. Each ability can have up to 5 points in it, but you only have 18 points to share among them, so you can have either 5-5-4-4 or 5-5-5-3 combinations. ----- Heals self and all allied units in line, while slowing movement and attackspeed of any enemy standing there for 1.5 seconds. Missile speed: 1200. |leveling = % |description2 = Next spell will have % stronger healing or damaging effect. |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750}} Throws boomerang-like weapon, that deals no damage but shreds armor of target it passes for 3 seconds. Upon reaching maximum range, weapon turns into swallow and returns back to Treya with increased speed, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions on its way. Missile speed: 1200. Returning missile speed: 1800. |leveling = |description2 = Next spell will have it's range and missile/dash speed increased by %. |cooldown = 10 |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Dashes up to 600 range. Deals magic damage to enemies on way. Dash ends upon coliding with enemy champion, stunning target and any enemy within 125 range radius. Dash speed: 300 + your movement speed. |leveling = |description2 = Next spell will have it's cooldown reduced by %. |cooldown = 10 |range = 600 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana}} Sends out 800 units wide wave that moves in line for 2.5 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies. After 1 second, you can reactivate spell to turn wave's movement around. Wave will only deal 50% damage on way back but will also root targets for brief time. Missile speed: 500 |leveling = |description2 = Next spell will cost no mana and will instead refund % of it's mana cost to your mana pool. |cooldown = 20 |range = 1250 |cost = 90 |costtype = mana}} Category:Custom champions